A Rude Awakening
A Rude Awakening is a story set in 1,003 AGC, two years after the death of Teridax. Story Chapter 1 Gorast opened her eyes. It was not that which scared her. It was that she was scared. She jumped up, breathing fast. How did she live?... And wasn't she insane? She looked around her. Everything was black. Except Chirox. CHIROX? He stood still, his eyes closed. "Hello, Gorast. You're scared. I know." Gorast was shocked. "WHAT? What do you mean? Why do I feel... like this?" "Something to do with us being alive. For starters, I'm breathing too." "Were ARE we?" Gorast asked. Chirox could hear the fear in her voice. "We are in some sort of dimensional pocket." "So what do we do?" "We wait." They would not have to wait long. Chapter 2 Antroz stood in an icy cave. He still didn't know how he had gotten here. This is to strange. First a dimensional pocket, then this icy wasteland. How fun, thought Antroz. He stood there for at least an hour, thinking. But not far away was a figure who blended in perfectly with the snow. Antroz never noticed him. The being found a way to the back of the cave. Antroz was perfectly still. The being rose his sword to strike. Suddenly, Antroz spun and punched at his foe. To his surprise, no one was there. The next moment, Antroz was frozen. Chapter 3 Bitil walked through a swamp. It was beautiful. It was lush. He was disgusted. He had no idea where he was. He was hoping he would come across a dark cave and wait for prey. He snorted. Althogh he looked less... ugly.... than he had been, thanks to his exposure to the swamp of Karda Nui, he was hardly happy. Of course I end up in this putrid light-hole," said Bitil. "If I had a choice, I would be on Destral right now, or even fighting Teridax! Anything but this." He saw a shadow loom over him. He looke up to see a bat-like figure flying above him. It moved like a vulture. A silent vulture. "Vamprah!" shouted Bitil. The figure looked at him. It continued soaring until It came down. But it completly ignored Bitil. Instead it sniffed the air. It began walking farther into the jungle. Bitil followed. Chapter 4 Bitil followed who he believed was Vamprah. He remained silent. He moved quicly, but it didnt look like he was stalking something. More like just looking for something. Eventully, they arrived in a clearing. From the other side, two beings — one that Bitil knew as Chirox — walked into the clearing. "Vamprah. I wasn't expecting to see you here. Who's your friend?" said Chirox. "It's ME, Bitil. Let me guess, that's Gorast, correct?" Bitil remarked. "Yes. How did you end up here?" "I really don't care. I just want to get somewhere else than this light-house." "Agreed, brother," said Gorast. "Wait, where's Antroz?" "Does it matter?" asked Chirox. "He is a powerful ally," said Bitil. "Besides, if we are to stand up to Teridax's new powe-" "Hold on!" interrupted Gorast. "If Teridax is in control, why is this jungle here? He would have destroyed it." "I can answer that question," said a voice out of nowhere. The Makuta turned to see something none of them thought — or wanted — to see again. Chapter 5 Krika stood where they stared. "YOU!" yelled Bitil. "I saved you," said Krika. "I'll rip your head off- what?" said Bitil. "I saved you. I'm the reason all of you are alive," Answered Krika. "Unfortunately, It worked a little TOO well. You're more like... Toa... now. Where is Antroz?" "How should WE know?" asked Gorast. She still had a grudge against Krika. "Fine. Just follow me. I'll explain on the way." Krika walked into the forest. The others followed with hesitation. Chapter 6 Antroz felt the ice melt off him. Than he felt heat wrap around his body, and felt it cool again. His eyes were to blurred to make anything out, but he saw white, black, red blurs. His ears also were "blurred," but he was able to make some things out. "I... It's not... How is he?... What?... I don't... Not really... Like it somehow... No... If she... We will have to... Well..." Antroz passed out. ---- Lewa swung through the jungle. He wraped his axe around a branch, spun, and crouched on the branch. He felt GREAT. No more battles, no more shadow, just light and trees. Suddenly, he saw some thing move. he looked closer and saw... Vamprah. His eyes widened. He quickly jumped in the air a flew toward the village. "Must quick-hurry! Must quick-hurry!" he said to himself. He reached the village in less than a minute. "POHATU! GALI!" he yelled. Pohatu jumped down from a tree. "What is it? "Spherus Magna is in bad-terrible danger!" he answered. Gali quickly appeared. "Why? What do you mean?" she asked. "The Makuta!" panted Lewa. "They're here-back!" "What? How can they be?" asked Gali. The energy storm, it-" Pohatu interrupted. Right now, I think we should find the others and figure this out together." "Good idea. We should quick-hurry," said Lewa. Pohatu grabbed Gali's hand and activated his Kanohi Mask of Speed and ran. Lewa flew after him. ---- "...and Mata Nui became dormant in the Mask of Life," finished Krika. The group had arrived in a small cave more suited for a Matoran. At least it was dark. "You still haven't explained why we are alive and...." Gorast's voice trailed off. "And what?" asked Krika. "Nothing. Never mind...." Krika was unsure what she meant, but he had to continue. "Each of you were brought back to life with a piece of your DNA. However, I had to use other DNA — To be precise, Toa DNA — to complete the process. Thus, some... side effects may occur." The other Makuta were silent for a long time. Eventually, Chirox spoke up. "So, what do we do now?" "Simple," replied Krika. "We take our revenge. To be exact — The Toa Nuva." Chapter 7 Tahu stood in a large camber. Only two things were in this room: a dark red being strapped down by steel bands, and his brother Kopaka. Tahu knew who this being was, but he wished he would never have do see him again. "How is it physically possible for him to be alive?" he asked. "If there is one thing I have learned during my time with you, nothing is impossible," Kopaka replied. "But the energy storm, it destroyed them. They were incinerated." "Hmmm... that is true.... I have a theory, but I will ponder on it until I have a full answer." "Well ponder faster. your ice power is strong, but he will come to sences soon." Tahu heard the sound of stone moving against stone. he looked to his right and saw what was once a blank wall turn into an arch way. Walking through it were Pohatu, Lewa, Onua, and Gali. "Tahu!" said Lewa. "The Makuta are back!" "I know," said Tahu. He gestured toward the being. "Antroz?" remarked Lewa. "I saw Vamprah." The Toa Nuva had come to Bara Magna to defeat Teridax. They suceeded, and they remained here on the newly reformed Spherus Magna. It had been three peaceful years. Until now. Antroz moaned. The Toa whirled around with their weapons raised. Chapter 8 Antroz awoke. What he saw did not please him. "Oh, wonderful," said Pohatu. The Toa held their weapons steady. They weren't taking any chances with a Makuta. "Well, well, well. How... pleasant," said Antroz, anger in his voice. Anrtoz quickly began using his shadow power to break the chains that held him. ---- Makuta Krika watched the Matoran and Agori work. Pitiful beings. They "worshiped" someone who did not deserve such glory. Gorast held to his claw as he hovered. She was not new to flying. But she felt uneasy. Not just in the air, but all the time, since she had been revived. Krika scanned the area. He noticed a small hut with a large archway — until the archway disappeared. "Interesting," commented Krika. "No doubt Toa of Stone, but there are other possibilities. What do you think, Gorast? Gorast didn't answer. She hung there, breathing deeply. Out of nowhere, she screamed. "Gorast? What's wrong?" Then he noticed she was staring forward. He looked where she stared. "Oh, Karzahni—" Chapter 9 A large flying lizard rammed into Krika and Gorast. Gorast fell and hit the ground. Krika flew back, dazed. He grunted. "Nothing is simple here, is it?" He flew toward his foe. ---- The bands shattered, and Antroz stepped out on to the ground. Tahu flung a fire ball at him. Antroz expected for it to bounce off his armor. It hit him and sent him flying. Antroz got up and charged. He rammed Gali into a wall, sending the others flying. Antroz stepped back, and Gali's limp body fell to the ground. Antroz laughed. "looks like the Toa Nuva aren't as tough as i tho-" Pohatu threw a boulder at him, followed by an air blast from Lewa. "Lewa!" yelled Tahu. "check on Gali!" "On it!" said Lewa. Lewa rushed to Gali as the others battled Antroz. Lewa knelt next to Gali. "Gali? Are you okay-fine?" asked Lewa. Gali moaned. Tears dripped from her eyes. Lewa flung her over his shoulder and blasted Antroz with a tornado. Tahu hurled a fireball at Antroz, who grunted at the blow. "Pohatu!" called Tahu. "Help Lewa with Gali!" Pohatu ran and grabbed Lewa's arm. In a flash of brown, green, and blue, they were gone. Chapter 10 Krika lowered the temperature around the beast. Its skin color changed to white, and it rammed into Krika. He was hurled to the ground. He was about to attack when he was surrounded by shadow. When the shadow disappeared, he found himself standing next to Antroz... and surrounded by three Toa. "YOU!" yelled Antroz. Tahu watched as the two Makuta fought each other. He knew this was their chance. he used his power over heat to super-heat the entire room. He ran for the exit, followed by Kopaka and Onua. Once they had escaped the structure, onua covered the building with earth, which Kopaka froze. The hill imploded, crushing the Makuta. "Think they're alive?" asked Onua. "With them...? Probably," replied Kopaka. Tahu began to say something when Pohatu appeared. "I think you guys should see this!" he said. They hurried off. ---- Krika stood over a cliff. From there, he could see most of the villages. he knew this wasn't over. But he couldn't help but wonder when it would be. Gorast was missing, which could be a problem. He had never trusted her. The Makuta began to walk down the cliff. But as he did, a figure watched him from the shadows. ---- In Karda Nui... In a tiny pocket of air, with the pure energy of Karda Nui swirling around it, something stirred. Within a Zamor sphere, somehow protected from the storm, something was reborn. Something that should never have seen the light of day again. Something with a hatred. This something had a name: Makuta Teridax. Characters *Antroz *Chirox *Gorast *Kopaka *Bitil *Vamprah *Krika *Onua *Tahu *Lewa *Pohatu *Gali